User talk:ShermanTheMythran/My Second Month
My Sig Thanks Again!! Willr2d213 22:12, March 22, 2011 (UTC) No problem! ShermanTheMythran 01:54, March 23, 2011 (UTC) prop I was just reading your prof. and i noticed you have a marketplace property, so do I! Drigle 14:15, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Err, are you sueing me? :P Mine's gonna be a pirate-ish type theme. The mini-galleon model will be sort of a backdrop for the prop. ShermanTheMythran 15:35, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Nah, dont worry i wont sue you LOL! Okay. :) I came up with the idea a while ago anyway. ShermanTheMythran 15:39, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I THOUGHT YOU HATED PIRATES! ProfArchibaldHale 20:30, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I know. That's why I said it would be pirate-ISH. 20:33, March 25, 2011 (UTC) What happened to your sig? ProfArchibaldHale 20:43, March 25, 2011 (UTC) AHH!! *panics* ShermanTheMythran 20:52, March 25, 2011 (UTC) 20:47, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Ah! *sigh of relief* ShermanTheMythran 20:52, March 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: AG Out of Bounds? Well, I believe the closed off the glitch to get out of bounds, but if it was still there you would go around the playable area until you got to the rock cliff on the Sentinel camp, you have to jump up on this and then go along it until you reach a high rock, activate a speed boost (not sure if this is really nessacary, but it was what I did) and jump onto the road. I have fun raining snowballs down on people:P, but I don't think anyone noticed LOL! I've never been to AG Out of Bounds, but I've got a GREAT idea on how to get there. I'll try it out when I get game time again. Thanks for responding! ShermanTheMythran 16:05, March 23, 2011 (UTC) @PAH: I take it that you're done talking about that accursed television show? :P ShermanTheMythran 21:19, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I take it YOU'RE done making toilet properties? :P ProfArchibaldHale 06:03, March 24, 2011 (UTC) That, I never even STARTED! ShermanTheMythran 15:29, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I am loling a lot right now.dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 21:57, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Good. I'm glad that you think our hostile arguments are amusing. :P JK. ShermanTheMythran 22:00, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Please stop before I run out of air because of laghing too much. :P dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 22:01, March 24, 2011 (UTC) HAHA! *looks at you and giggles* :P ShermanTheMythran 22:03, March 24, 2011 (UTC) *I pass out* :P dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 22:10, March 24, 2011 (UTC) *I put two fingers across your forehead* Yup, he's out cold. :P ShermanTheMythran 22:11, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Poll Thanks a Bunch!! Please vote :D Willr2d213 23:40, March 23, 2011 (UTC) No problem! And I voted. ;) ShermanTheMythran 16:46, March 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: MBL Station Hi, About MBL Station, No files show that they didn't scrap it, But neither that they did. I think it is better off putting "It may be scheduled for further release" Oh. I see. I just thought that it would be better to say that it would probably not be released, so readers wouldn't get their hopes up. ShermanTheMythran 19:55, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Where do you find all of the images of the items?? Willr2d213 23:14, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Me, find pictures!? LOL! :P JK. No, I don't find pictures. I have never found a worthwhile picture for this wiki. ShermanTheMythran 23:44, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot! >:( Thanks a LOT, Maestro. Now I can't even edit my OWN page. D:< ProfArchibaldHale How is that my fault? I asked Mythrun to block you from editing MY user page. Not yours. You'll have to talk to him about it. 12:52, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I think it is because I edited his user page. So it was me.dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 14:46, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Yep he locked your user page likely because of my edits to it.dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 14:47, March 25, 2011 (UTC) When did you edit MY page!? 15:31, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I was talking about PAH's page because his is the one that is locked.dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 16:06, March 25, 2011 (UTC) No, you JUST SAID that my page is locked because you edited it. 16:12, March 25, 2011 (UTC) No I said PAH's user page is locked.--dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 16:17, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, my page is locked too, you know. ShermanTheMythran 17:34, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I wonder how long until he locks mine.dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 19:07, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I wonder how long until he unlocks mine. ShermanTheMythran 19:08, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Pics You like my in-game pics? Willr2d213 21:57, March 25, 2011 (UTC) PICK UP THE DROPS BEFORE THEY DISAPPEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JK. :P Yeah, they look great! Again, I like that Knight Gear..... I ran out of game time before it came out. :[ But it's my FAVORITE outfit IN THE ENTIRE GAME! ShermanTheMythran 22:01, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for voting :D. I hope you renew before the re-colored sets leave. I wish I could buy the gear for you, but you can't trade faction gear. Anyways can you add a edit link thing on my signature? Willr2d213 20:22, March 26, 2011 (UTC) They're LEAVING!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! And sure, I'll edit your sig! ShermanTheMythran 23:17, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Prototypes. Prototype versions of the Dino Mine are being built. You KNOW what that means. ProfArchibaldHale 06:35, March 27, 2011 (UTC) AWESOME!!!!!!!!! I can't wait to see what you've got planned! Uh, I still don't have the game. I'm using the LI 2 Level creator at the moment, SW III might be better to use. ProfArchibaldHale 09:42, March 28, 2011 (UTC) No, use LEGO Digital Designer. Use the LEGO Universe theme. If you don't have it and don't know how to get it, umm, what version of Windows do you have? (or do you use Windows...?) Um, problem is. Well, ever since I downloaded 4.0 from the website, it closes when it's finished opening the brick panel! So, I have to use the Level Creators. Plus, if they release Happy Flower for anyone to use, you get the point. ProfArchibaldHale 20:34, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Ugh! That stupid LDD bug! Umm, try running it in compatibility mode, if you're on Windows 7. Do that by right-clicking, then click Troubleshoot Compatibility, it'll take you through the steps, then you can run it in XP mode. If that doesn't help you, I don't know what will. Vista, I haz Vista. All the other things work fine (Except LEGO Universe mode isn't on it strangely) just this one stupid little bug ProfArchibaldHale 20:57, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Vista? Go to: folder>AppData>Roaming>LEGO Company>LEGO Digital Designer>preferences.ini . Open it with Notepad, and on a new line type: themeaccess=LEGOuniverse . Save the file, close it, then open LDD. You should be able to go into LU mode. "File Diving Finds" Why can't I comment on this? I made a comment earlier. I was going to tell you that you forgot some NPCs that we didn't know about, like Bullet Mullet (Sentinel Guard), Trek Furino (Venture League Guard) and Butch Blatterwhistle (Assembly Guard). Also, Meyer Muckrake is the Paradox Guard. Kryiptuun 01:00, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I must have missed them. I've been using an older version of locale.xml. February, I think. Muckrake the Paradox Guard!? LOL! Yup, that's Paradox all right. Muckraking is the same as blackmailing, in case you didn't know. ShermanTheMythran 01:34, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Ooh. FACTION WAR TIME! Paradox is evil! Paradox is evil! :P ProfArchibaldHale 21:15, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Zippo da Lippo, PAH. :P Poll. I need three polls. How do I make one? ProfArchibaldHale 09:44, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Ask question here? Answer #1 Answer #2 Answer #3 Answer anywhere up to #99 Will look like: Ask question here? Answer #1 Answer #2 Answer #3 Answer anywhere up to #99 Easy, right? ;) ShermanTheMythran 12:08, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Think you should see the poll. People have been voting on random numbers! :P ProfArchibaldHale 21:17, March 30, 2011 (UTC) You morons!!!! THE POLL HAS EMPTY QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS!!!!!!!!! Okay, okay, I'm guilty. I voted for #3. :P Who did the cheeseburger thing? Is it obvious? :P ProfArchibaldHale 23:26, March 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Recolor Kits Leaving? Yeah there leaving, but I don't know when. Do you think I should by the white Sam. Kit? I have over 4000 tokens, but I want to make sure I have enough when the Space Ranger and the two-handed weapons come out. Its a lot harder that I expected to get some items for you dive, having only up to one empty backpack space at a time. BTW do you have a sailor hat, briefcase, red parrot, or black pirate ship shirt I can buy? Willr2d213 17:53, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I think that you should get the recolored Samurai. You can always get more tokens for the Space Ranger and Valiant Weapons after the recolors are gone. But rares from me!? LOL!, no. I NEVER get rares! :D Uh, guys, Imaginatrix revealed a few days befor CP that they were NO LONGER going to be limited edition! ProfArchibaldHale 20:40, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Missed that, but *PHEW!* *Hold rifle to your head :P* You shouldn't have said 'PHEW' so early! (This is a joke, and we're friends. Why would I kill a friend?) ProfArchibaldHale 20:59, March 28, 2011 (UTC) *I take your rifle and smash it against a rock* And WHY NOT? :P Um... *Fires shrink ray* ProfArchibaldHale 05:44, March 29, 2011 (UTC) *I hold up half of your rifle in front of me so it shrinks instead* You STILL haven't answered me..... :P Out of Bounds NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I just discovered that there is no way to get out of bounds in NS. BTW have you been to Crux Prime? Willr2d213 18:02, March 28, 2011 (UTC) removed BionicleJaller-ShermanTheMythran Hi ShermanTheMythran. I saw that you left a comment on my Nexus Force-Themed Props page. Thx. I also was just saying hi. When you get game time again could I make you my friend? Jaller Bionicle 19:09, March 28, 2011 (UTC) You're very welcome! But I have NO IDEA when I'll renew; I hope that it'll be in about two or three weeks, but in all honesty, it could be put off until June. So we'll see what happens. Crux Prime I would take a video of Crux Prime for you, but I don't have a program to do so. If you know a free one for a Windows 7, I will try to get a video for you :D. Thx for changing my sig. 19:38, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Here is a safe, free screen video capturing program. Click "Run" after the link. :) Thanks. How do I archive my talk page? Willr2d213 19:57, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Talk page archived! :) I really need to brush up on my wiki skills.... how do I rename it? Willr2d213 20:10, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Also How do I add a little floating image like mythrun's captain Jack image? Willr2d213 20:14, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Rename the archive page just like you would a normal page (if you don't know how to do it, just tell me what you want it renamed), and leave the rest to me; I'll take care of that Capn Jack Knife for you too! :D Thanks a bunch. If I wanted to change the image how would I do it? Willr2d213 20:26, March 28, 2011 (UTC) You'd have to know what the real title for the file is (LegoUniverseCaptJackKnife.png, etc.), and put it in for where the current file name is. You have to be in source mode to edit this, though. 8D And could you please change my first archive to My First Week? Willr2d213 20:34, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing! Ugh Can't figure out how to change the photo to my avatar. Oh well... I will figure out some time I hope. Willr2d213 20:48, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Which picture do you want? The one of me in my recolored knight gear (My avatar) Willr2d213 20:52, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Something special! Don't remove it, please. Look at your page (Not talk page, the other one.) ProfArchibaldHale 21:05, March 28, 2011 (UTC) You edited my user page. I'm afraid to look. :P Don't worry you can look. And by the way I agree with him. Like my new slideshow? Willr2d213 21:17, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Aww, thanks! :) I feel honored! And lemme go check out that new slideshow now! Why can't you post on the LMBs? And how do I make a table of contents on my profile page? Willr2d213 00:44, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I'd rather not say. And I'll put that table there. Maestro's gonna kill me for saying this, but it's his school blocker that is the problem. He can't access ANY forum sites unless he uses a glitch. I'm not gonna say what the glitch was, OK? ProfArchibaldHale 21:09, March 29, 2011 (UTC) #I'm not gonna kill you. :P #That's not the problem. It ISN'T? *Stares in surprise* ProfArchibaldHale 20:09, March 30, 2011 (UTC) No, it isn't. If you had to make an intelligent guess, consider why I could possibly not have renewed game time forat least three months. o_oh so your ********. (Don't worry thats happened to me before, so don't feel bad) Willr2d213 20:21, March 30, 2011 (UTC) So I guess right? Willr2d213 20:32, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps. Now shush about it, okay? Please? Ok *Seals lips* Willr2d213 21:02, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. Wait your ********? *slaps hand on forehead* You guys just don't get it. Hey PAH Hey PAH what's you in-game name? Willr2d213 21:09, March 30, 2011 (UTC) He doesn't have the game. Yet. He's just a fan right now. When I get the game, it'll either be 'pepper' or 'PAH'. ProfArchibaldHale 21:13, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh he doesn't? Ok in that case let me know if you want me to tell someone something in-game. I will be happy to do it. :) Willr2d213 21:12, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Pepper!? Pepper like the girl in Iron Man!? LOLOLOLOLOLOL! :P JK. *Punches you in the face* No, like Pepper from the LEGO Island series. ProfArchibaldHale 23:18, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Ouch! That hurt! :P Oh, good, 'cause I didn't like that movie anyway. :P I have NO CLUE who Pepper was in LEGO Island. I hardly even know what LEGO Island is, for that matter! O_O Ok, that's IT. Link time! http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lego_Island P.S. LI 2 and 3 are WAY better than the first one. ProfArchibaldHale Ahhhhhhh. But, you still can't blame me for thinking of it as I did.... :P JK. Image Hey thanks for putting that image in. I copied it onto my profile page. Willr2d213 21:11, March 30, 2011 (UTC) No problem! Beta Hey were you in beta? Willr2d213 21:22, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Yup. For the last three stinkin' days. :P What was your in-game name? And did you get my message about taking messages for you? Willr2d213 21:30, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Also do you like the images and stuff I put on my profile? Willr2d213 21:31, March 30, 2011 (UTC) BETA was maestro350, it's maestro35 now. And what messages? (you can take that for a "no" :P) And yeah, those are great shots! :) It's above your message telling me about how PAH doesn't have the game. Willr2d213 21:39, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I thought that was directed at PAH. Sorry. :\ And thanks, that'd be great until I can renew game time! :) Lol It was me! I did the thing to the poll. Sorry! ProfArchibaldHale Yeah, I know. No one else would do that to the poll. What about Mugsiepoodle? ProfArchibaldHale 23:29, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I don't think he hates me, just you. I never said anything mean about or to him. And if you're thinking about your talk page, that was for clearing up my own name, not smashing his. doddle.. not poddle. Or did you mean to do that? Willr2d213 23:59, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I think you should archive everything again :D Willr2d213 00:00, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I'm a master builder on the LMBs !!!!! Willr2d213 00:01, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations on MasterBuilder! Thanks!!! Willr2d213 01:15, March 31, 2011 (UTC) What did PAH do?--dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 03:50, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh, he edited the sample poll looming ominously above your head... :P JK. Scroll up, and you'll see it. Sorry, Sorry, but I don't download stuff from sites I don't know. XD Flex217 22:15, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Okay, that's understandable. :) But JSYK, I created and uploaded everything in the link (except for the pop-up). I hate bugs and viruses just as much as any normal kid my age. ;) Even though with MSE I still don't trust it. Flex217 22:26, March 31, 2011 (UTC) MSE??????? Search it. Flex217 22:32, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Microsoft Security Essentials? I have Norton 360 (REALLY good antivirus system). Actually, no, on this computer I have Panda Cloud Antivirus. Which stinks. But we have Norton on all of our other computers. I've heard of both. Flex217 22:38, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Well, it's your choice not to download it, so I respect your decision. :) Norton? NORTON!? That thing nearly bought $70 security syastems without my approval! It just started saying that it was buying new security stuff that I didn't want! That commpany SCAMMED me with their 'free trial' that buys stuff and leaves you with a bill! ProfArchibaldHale 22:47, March 31, 2011 (UTC) That wouldn't happen unless you gave them your billing address. And hey, I'm not accountable for their actions... We got it because it blocks viruses. Norton isn't a good antivirus program... 02:35, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Actually, it is. It got very good reviews. See here. Now that you know which program we use, please don't hack it. :P JK. It isn't on this comp. This one has Panda Cloud. Which, honestly, STINKS. Signature/How to get Hi there. I am just asking one thing. How did you get your sig? I really want one like it. Jaller Bionicle: Leader of Team Crux Prime 13:15, April 1, 2011 (UTC) You can make your own using the template Template:Signature2. View the source code once the signature is on the page, and use the code for your own sig. Thx Jaller Bionicle: Leader of Team Crux Prime 13:22, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Where would I use the code? I mean, I went to my preferences and did it but it didn't work. Would I request it? BionicleJaller - Leader of Team Crux Prime 13:29, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Where's your signature page? But the name of your signature page in braces . Signiture page? BionicleJaller - Leader of Team Crux Prime 13:39, April 1, 2011 (UTC) What do you type to get your signature each time you leave a message? I just click the Signature button. BionicleJaller - Leader of Team Crux Prime 13:43, April 1, 2011 (UTC) How did you make it say "BionicleJaller - Leader of Team Crux Prime"? I went into my preferences page and typed it in. BionicleJaller - Leader of Team Crux Prime 13:49, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I think I got.it. How do I make this appear every time? Type this in your signature box on the preferences page: Hmm. I doesn't work. I typed in it and This: 14:27, April 1, 2011 (UTC) is what appears. BTW, I searched for the template and found it. THX. I just need to get it to be my sig -BionicleJaller I can't seem to get it. -BionicleJaller There should be just the braces , no brackets . Make sure you don't have it in brackets. ;) Ok lol the joke was funny. I eventully figured it out. Now, please change it back to normall!! Willr2d213 17:38, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Banned I can't believe what you did to Willr2d213's profile page. As soon as you say your goodbyes, you will be banned. Ok I undid it. Don't really see why your banned though..... Willr2d213 18:00, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Just played a prank on your profile page. :P. To change it back to click here Willr2d213 18:05, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Noooooooooooooooo you changed it back! Willr2d213 18:36, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Of course I changed it back! You expected me to keep it that way!? :P BTW, Nice one! :D Thanks. Happy April fool's day. Willr2d213 18:40, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Like the table of my gear on my page? Willr2d213 18:42, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Same to you! :D What happened to your signature? Willr2d213 18:43, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I can't believe bob is evil *sob* Willr2d213 18:45, April 1, 2011 (UTC) All about Bob In case you can't read the article, here it is: Send to a friendPrint this page Posted Friday, April 01, 2011 inGeneral News by Figmentia Bob. Dear old Bob. Everyone’s favorite helpful Minifigure. The brave soul who helps all Minifigures unlock their Imagination and escape from the Venture Explorer. The helpful, smiling soul who even covers his eyes when you type your password! Bob is a shining example of a good-hearted citizen who never breaks any rules. Or is he?! Special recon has just uncovered some startling news. Bob, full name Bobert, harbors dark, mysterious secrets… To get the full picture, we must go back in time. Baby Bobert grew up next door to the young Sky Lane. As young children, they were the best of friends, despite the well known fact that boys have cooties. Over time, Bob grew to have feelings for Sky Lane, but he was always too shy to confess his feelings. As they grew older, Sky Lane trained with the Nexus Air Force to become a Captain and eventually became Captain of the Venture Explorer Starship! Bob knew what a dangerous job that was, so he signed up for service on the Venture Explorer Starship to stay close to Sky Lane and keep her from harm. Things soon fell apart. Sky Lane only had eyes for Epsilon Starcracker and Bob’s heart grew dark and bitter. Consumed by despair and darkness, Bob only had one path before him… The Darkitect came to Bob, seducing him with promises to ease his pain and suffering. Desperate to heal his broken heart, Bob agreed to join the Darkitect’s army. Soon, Bob was his loyal follower, through and through. In line with the Darkitect’s plan, Bob kept up the pretense of being a helpful Minifigure on the Venture Explorer. Bob always had a smile on his face to conceal the chaotic turmoil deep inside him. Being a follower of the Darkitect had its small advantages, if you’re into that sort of thing. The Darkitect bestowed the power of immortality upon Bob. It was this power that allows Bob to pull off his arm at will, using it to flag down every passing Minifigure. But why was it so important to get every Minifigure’s attention? Bob’s mission was not to help the Minifigures, but to implant them all with a tracking device! Yes, dear explorers. Bob is a spy for the Maelstrom. Helpful Bob has been spying on your every move and making direct reports to the Darkitect. The Maelstrom has been able to read your every move thanks to the intel reports that Bob has provided to the Darkitect. What can the Nexus Force do against such deceit and corruption? The solution is Warthogs. Bob is deathly afraid of Warthogs –that’s why you never see him in Gnarled Forest! Adventurers: Your mission is to gather an army of Warthogs so we can take down Bob and the Darkitect, once and for all! Go out there and do your part now! Discuss this article on the message boards! Willr2d213 18:49, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Bob is EVIL!? *!? I have a minifigure of him, they gave out Bob's at a convention! How is this POSSIBLE!? ProfArchibaldHale dude do you know what today is? Willr2d213 22:37, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh that's right! You're in AU! Do you guys celebrate April fools day down there? Well, duh. They never said nata so I they might not be joking. I mean, no 'April Fools!' or anything! ProfArchibaldHale 03:23, April 2, 2011 (UTC) PAH, you weren't here earlier; everything ever done today has been some kind of April Fools prank. :P Gee, Maelstrom Universe Wiki ring a bell? Besides, next year I have TWO DAYS OF APRIL FOOLS TORTURE!!!MWUHAHAHAHAHA!!! ProfArchibaldHale 19:38, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh, NO! :P REVENGE. YOU BLOW UP MY BOYFRIEND I BLOW UP YOU. *YOU MORPH INTO GIANT STATUE AND YOUR HEAD BLOWS UP.* Vanda Darkflame 00:39, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Who did that? ProfArchibaldHale Wonder who the moron that made this account was... :P lolPAH Kryiptuun 02:09, April 2, 2011 (UTC) *I walk into room* Hey, guys! What goin... WHAT!? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PERFECT MANNEQUIN!? Vanda! D:[ I always KNEW she was evil! :P The worst part is figuring out how to break this to the Rank 3 Space Marauders..... :P LOL, I couldn't help doing that. ProfArchibaldHale It was OBVIOUS that you were Vanda. I mean, COME ON! Who else makes people statues to blow up their heads!? You live in AU? Cool! I was there about two years ago... Willr2d213 19:51, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Good. You know the stereotypes are'nt true then. ProfArchibaldHale 20:24, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Wait, what stereotypes? Huh? :\ Let me think... The one about us having no cars and riding around in Kangaroos, the one that we worship Steve Irwin, that we all live in the desert, that we all wear karky shirts and pants, that the entire country is a destert and you can always see Uluru, the one that we're hillbillys and the rest of them. ProfArchibaldHale 22:17, April 2, 2011 (UTC) No, I kind of always imagined you as a normal kid... You! You made that horrible page about me! I truly have changed! I no longer lie! And don't play dumb and say you didn't do it! I know it was you, and it will be you who will pay for it! What have you got to say for yourself, Mr. Smarty-Pants? Now what do I have to say for you? IDK yet, but it's not a swear, I promise. (THANKS A LOT TO WHOEVER EDITED MY MESSAGE TO A SWEAR WORD!) ~AM~ No Shermanthemythran doesn't ****. He is really nice when you know him. He helped me with my signature and a lot of other things too! Plus, he didn't even make that page. Well, I don't think we should be going out making accusations yet, I don't remember if he made that page. I think he did, but I just don't know. Kryiptuun 23:17, April 2, 2011 (UTC) What I've got to say for myself is that I didn't do it, I swear. I believe you should be punished for what you've done, but not by my hand. And I do believe you owe me an apology, though... Hey do you think you could add a picture to my signature? If so it would be: Glow Fig 2.png, and it can be found on Hunthe's page. Thanks! Willr2d213 17:38, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I swear to God that I did not post that swear in stars. It's against my religion to swear, and would never do it. Now I'm infuriated with whoever did it. BTW, I'm terribly sorry. If you look on my talk page, you'll see that the mods have punished me VIA e-mail. I'll copy and paste it soon. ~AM~ A guy who HATES swear words No, you posted it in letters of the English language, which are much worse in this case. I changed it. No, what I mean is that I swear to God that I didn't post the swears at all. I had, "What do I have to say for you? I'M MAD AT YOU!" I've never ever ever ever EVER sworn in my life. I can't believe that someone edited this to make it look like me. ~AM~ Own Up Please Somebody changed my message to a swear word. I just wanted to know how dirty and awful that is to me. If anyone would have seen that on my computer, I would've been in awful trouble. OWN UP AwesomeMe 20:17, April 7, 2011 (UTC) You guys do realize that there are archives of talk pages, right? Aside from censoring my email addresses, that screen is completely unedited. Don't believe me? Enter the address yourself and see. Jamesster.LEGO 20:19, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Jamesster, it says that I said "suck". I'm aloud to use that word. How is that page unedited if it says "YOU SUCK!" and then "YOU (censored)!" AwesomeMe 20:43, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Do you not know how archives work? Here's the direct link. It shows the difference between two revisions. http://legouniverse.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:ShermanTheMythran&diff=next&oldid=29393 Jamesster.LEGO 20:48, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I think what Jamesster is saying, is that he didn't edit the picture (other than removing the email addresses in the tab bar) he isn't saying anything about the page edits themselves Wooton 22:02, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Brickipedia? Hey, I haven't seen you around Brickipedia very much recently. Do you not like me or something? ;-; 22:24, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much for adding the image to my signature! It looks awesome! 01:07, April 8, 2011 (UTC) !? Shermy, I need to know some things, I know you can go on You Tube at the moment, but do you have an account? I have a feeling I've contacted you before, are you Minifigman2009? ProfArchibaldHale 10:28, April 9, 2011 (UTC) To be quite frank with you, I'd much rather be called maestro35 than "Shermy". :P Shermy, LOL! :D No, I do not have a YouTube account, let alone being "Minifigman2009". I am maestro35-kojac29 on LMBs (account shared with younger brother), maestro35 on LUNF Forums, maestro35 in-game, and ShermanTheMythran here. I am nowhere else, so if anyone outside of those sites claims to be me, they are not. :) yay! i have 2,060 faction tokens now! i have rank 3 gear, so i have been saving yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Benjamin6891 21:41, April 11, 2011 (UTC) And I have over 4,000 yay! :P 23:36, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I've already downloaded that one :). It's just that it is a little... choppy. 23:36, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay Willr2d213, sorry it didn't work for you. :( I'm still testing it, so I may still use it. 02:06, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm Sorry ShermanTheMythran I'm sorry for what I did to you ShermanTheMythran. I thought that someone had changed it to a swear and then it got censored, but now I know it was my fault. I give you all the apologies I have. I don't want to make more enemies here. I've got too many of those in the MBs. I'm sorry. I really am, and that's all I can say. I would just like you to accept this apology and stop calling me a liar every time I post something. This is all I can give you as an apology: I'm truly sorry for what I have done. I knew it was wrong, and promise not to use that word in front of you again. Thank you. If you would like, I'll leave your Talk Page and stay away if you want me to. AwesomeMe As long as you're truly sorry, and truly want to set things right, I forgive you. :) *offers hand* Team Leader Spots Hey Maestro, is there any open leader positions on your team/SAI that I could be? BTW I have gotten a lot of items for your drive. I'll post a list later (More to come :D) 17:51, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey how do I make a sandbox? 18:34, April 13, 2011 (UTC) There won't be any leader positions on the team, but we'd love to have you just the same! For SAI, information about becoming a SAI Partner will be available on our possibly upcoming website. And I'm SO glad you've got stuff for the drive, it's greatly appreciated!!!!!!!!!! I'll send a thanks in game once I renew!!! :) Oh, is the stuff that you're donating on the slideshow on my user page? It's okay if it isn't, I can sell the excess stuff and use the money. It's good donations all the same! Thanks again! And, err, lemme take care of that sandbox...... Well, I've collected a bunch of steel legs and some weapons. I plan to buy a whole lot of stuff, and donate 10,000 coins. And just so you know, I haven't sent the items, and I want to give you them personally, because I have had some issues when the mail doesn't always work. Thanks for doing the sandbox (Gee, how did you figure out my name :P.) 22:45, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I think you should make separate pages for your props and SAI. (Check out the "Random Links" part of my profile page). 600 edits!! Woot! 00:40, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank you SO MUCH for collecting that stuff!! I REALLY appreciate it!!!!! And yeah, you don't have to send everything to me. It's quite expensive to send lots of items........ But then again, my game time renewal might have just been pushed back to early June (:O), and the items are gonna be stuck in your backpack for that long..... Maybe you could temporarily trade them to a friend, and then the friend could trade them to an alternate fig of yours..... IDK. I guess you'll have to figure it out. Well, thanks again! And I might make seperate pages.... I'll think about it. I don't wanna get too comfortable here, as I will most probably be leaving the wiki when game time is renewed. About your sandbox, you're very welcome! Wait, Will is your real name!? :| What do you mean "Take the survey in your sig"? 02:58, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, at the moment I am storing the items in my second fig's mailbox. 03:00, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay, then you should be good! :) I already did that one. When taking the survey I noticed that you can't judge props. If you want, I can visit the props for you and record a video of the entire thing, so you can judge them after you watch the video. Sound Good? If so just tell me the props and pay me in SAI credits :D. 03:12, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I just realized that you already took it. And I said that I wouldn't be able to rate props until I renew game time. Thus "eventually" review the props. ;) At least I think I mentioned it.... So is that a yes or no on the prop videos? 03:20, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for offering, but to get the most honest review possible, I think the best idea is for me to visit the prop in person. And you've been REALLY helpful to me since I ran out of game time; is there anything at all that I can do to make it up to you? :) Not yet ;). Just let me know if you need any in-game thing done. 03:25, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Same here, I'm your techspert! :P Nice profile pic 03:29, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, that's my puppy, Cassie. And two of her toys. :P Nice :D 03:44, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok do you want me to call you Maestro, or your real name? 17:02, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh, great; you SAW that? Okay, I prefer maestro35 over Sherman, and Sherman over my real name. Not reall comfortable using my real name over the net.... So where did sherman come from, Maestro? 21:16, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Name Again!? :P Sherman is what my younger brother calls me for absolutely no reason at all. :P And it stuck? 04:06, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Personally, I'm wondering why his little brother doesn't call him Christopher Robin :P Don't hit me, Maestro! AAAGHH!!! *I run back to the Adventurers Wiki* ProfArchibaldHale 09:22, April 16, 2011 (UTC) You know what you're doing..... :P IRC Please come on #brickipedia. If you don't have an IRC client, use this client. FB100Z • talk • 00:13, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Please. I'm desperate, and I need someone's trust. I came to you because you always correct me when I'm wrong, and I feel that having your trust will help me. Everyone hates me in-game for my "girly" behavior, and I really need advice. Before you help me, please just tell me how I can get your trust. I've already zipped my lips to everything that involves lies, but what else? Please, Maestro, help me. Whining to me will not help you. You are the only one in control of your actions and words. However, if you truly want to set things right, I can be there. I cannot guaruntee public acceptance, nor can I promise immediate results. But if you truly want to take steps toward being an honest, truthful, and enjoyable person, I'll help. :D I won't whine. I will make sure to control my words the right way. Yes, I truly want to set things right. I don't want immediate results. I will do whatever it takes. I want to be an honest, truthful, and enjoyable person. Thank you! I'll do whatever it takes, even if it takes a month. :D Great! Making a firm resolution is a good start. You just need to do your best to live up to that resolution to make things work. Please realize, though, that I am out of game time, and it will really cut down my abilities to help you. Hey maestro, can you make my sig look round, like yours? It looks epic. 20:04, April 18, 2011 (UTC) My new avatar. Do you like my new avatar for all wikia wikis? Does it look nerdy? dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 20:11, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Yup, that's nerdy. :P YAY I GOT IT RIGHT! dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 23:26, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey can you make the Glow fig 2.png file float on my user page like the picture of me in my knight gear, only with it positioned on the right? BTW thanks for doing my sig. 04:29, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure, no prob! ;) Thank you! Perfect as usual ;). And my sig isn't working correctly. It still is square. Why is it doing that? 04:38, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh great... my sig doesn't even work now 04:45, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Wait now it does, but it is still square 04:46, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Now try. Okay... letseee 04:49, April 19, 2011 (UTC) 04:49, April 19, 2011 (UTC) 04:49, April 19, 2011 (UTC) 04:49, April 19, 2011 (UTC) 04:49, April 19, 2011 (UTC) 04:49, April 19, 2011 (UTC) 04:49, April 19, 2011 (UTC) 04:49, April 19, 2011 (UTC) 04:49, April 19, 2011 (UTC) 04:49, April 19, 2011 (UTC) 04:49, April 19, 2011 (UTC) is that enough? :P 04:49, April 19, 2011 (UTC) YES!!!!!!!!!!! :P Yay it works!!! Thank you some more!! 04:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) 04:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) 04:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) 04:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) 04:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) 04:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) 04:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) 04:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) 04:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) 04:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) 04:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) 04:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) 04:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) 04:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) 04:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) 04:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) 04:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) 04:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) 04:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) 04:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) 04:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) 04:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) 04:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) 04:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) 04:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) 04:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) 04:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) 04:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) 04:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) 04:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) 04:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) 04:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) 04:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) 04:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) 04:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) 04:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay I'll stop spamming now 04:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Why, thank you. :P Done! OMG wow! 04:59, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I take it you like it? :\ For the record I've responded to your lovely comments here: http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kingcjc Please note the factual errors, as I would prefer you get it right when you campaign. :) - cjc 10:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I need help uploading Can you upload the picture here ? Thank you. dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 17:00, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah...... 03:20, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Maestro, could you help me get my wiki started? If you can help me and tell me how to make people admins, you can be one ;) 18:18, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I found out how to make people admins, so if you help me get it started, you can be one ;) 03:51, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh, Shermy... I'm back! :D But I have to go agian. :( Cya! ProfArchibaldHale 07:04, April 23, 2011 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... :P Check the stories wiki activity